New Places, New People
by The Short Angel
Summary: Yuna's mom left Zanarkand 17 years ago, and now she's returning, with her 16 year old daughter; Yuna. Both have a past they like to forget. Will Yuna be able to forget? And will she find her dad? Read and Find out! R&R. Rating will maybe change later.
1. 17 years later

New Places, New People

Heyhey! I fixed a little bit at the story, so you people already red the first to chapters I recomend reading again, you might just end up a little confused:P Remember to Review! I need constructive crtiticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2. I wish i did.

* * *

**New Places, New People!**

**Prologue.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Zanarkand. The sun was slowly rising, and the birds sang their songs. No cars rushing to work or school. This was the last Saturday before school started up again. On Monday another school year started.

On the highway exiting the city, only a couple of cars were driving. For one of the drivers it was a long road ahead. Not only for her, but also for the unborn child.

**Chapter 1: 17 years later...**

17 years, that's the last time she drove on this road. It was a Saturday, right before school started. The sun was rising out of the ocean. The sky was crimson and the ocean purple. This time she didn't hear any birds singing, all she heard, was her daughter whom where singing loudly from the backseat. "ALL BECAUSE OF YOUU!" her daughter was much better singer than herself, luckily. "Yuna!? We're her!" she told the girl. Yuna looked at her with her mismatched eyes. The emerald green and the ocean blue. No one had eyes like her child.

"Momma? Can I please meet my family now, since we are going to live in the same city and all?" Yuna spoke with her typical country accent, she never seemed to loose it, no matter where they lived. She nodded. "Of course, darling. We just gotta tell them about you first." She smiled, and hoped her daughter didn't get to upset. It became quiet in the backseat, but it didn't last long, because now they could see the view over Zanarkand. It was just like she remembered it, and just like she had told Yuna. The sun rising from the ocean, turning the sky flaming red. The city lights go out one by one; it was really a breathtaking site.

Tidus' POV.

Ah, man! What a night! He had woken up today, with to hot chicks by his side. Once again Tidus scored! "Sup, bro?" his twin brother Shuyin, came into his room, followed by Wakka and Gippal. He shrugged, he could brag at school, at basketball practise. He was, after all, The Star Player of Zanarkand High Basketball team. Tidus was the schools most popular boy, and he were also the biggest player. He could get any girl he wanted. "You should see the new girl moving in next to me and Auron! She's one fine little lady!"

Gippal announced loudly and smirked like he already slept with her. "Yeah!" the other two agreed. Auron were one of his friends, but he'd been sick with pneumonia for a while. He chuckled and shook his head, Gippal had a girlfriend; the feisty Al-behd girl Rikku Robinson. He doesn't understand why he's dating someone from high schools "lower class" but she was pretty damn hot. "Shuyin! Lenne's here!" their mom yelled from downstairs. "OK, just tell her to come to Tidus' room!" Shuyin yelled back. Lenne was Shuyin's girl. They waited a few seconds, before a tall brown haired girl stood in the doorway. "Hi, guys!" She was really good looking, and boy could she sing.

Yuna's POV:

She lifted up one of the boxes from the moving van. "GOD!" She almost dropped the box, before a tall, dark guy grabbed a hold of the box and her. "Here, let me help ya out." He took it gently from her grasp. She smiled gratefully at him. "Here, follow me" They walked up the stairs towards her apartment. The apartment building was in one of the poorest areas in Zanarkand, and it was a lot of crime here. Not that she was scared of a purse snatcher or a burglar. She was raised on a farm, but she used to hang out with her friends, who lived in the low town of Home. It was the biggest city on Bikanel. She came from Checotah, a small town a little outside Home. Were the road 69 meets 40.

"Just put it right there, thank you so much! I couldn't have done it myself." He shrugged and reached out his hand. "I'm Auron" She placed her tiny hand in his large one, and smiled back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuna" At least she knew the name of her neighbor; she'd seen him come out of the apartment next door. "You don't mind helping me with a few more boxes, do you? I could really need a hand, my momma ain't home..." He nodded and said he'd do it, that it was no problem at all. He was bored any way.

"That's the last of it." Auron had been a great help, she couldn't carried all of the boxes on her own. They'd only used one hour. "Thanks, it was really helpful. You want some water; it's the only thing we got right now. I mean, you gotta be thirsty after that?" She liked this guy; he weren't like every other guys she knew. He just nodded; he'd been kind of quiet all the time, just answered to the questions she asked. She handed him a glass with water, and took some herself. Now all she had to do left was unpack the boxes, and put the furniture into place. "Where's your mom? You said you lived with her." She looked away from the

window, which she'd been staring out of. She just couldn't take her eyes of Zanarkand. "Out job hunting, I guess." Her mom left early this morning to find herself a job. "You know it's a coffee shop downstairs?" She nodded, of course she knew. She was going to work there later. Her mom didn't have a college diploma, so she had to work as a shop clerk or a waitress. "I work there." Auron nodded understandingly and drank up.

"I better get going, a friend is picking me up to hang out, and check out girls at the mall. You know guy stuff." He grinned at her, and headed for the door. "Oh, and it as really nice meeting you, Yuna. You go to Zanarkand High, right?" He turned in the doorway. "Yeah, and it was really nice meeting you too." She walked up to the couch and leaned on to it. He waved and disappeared out the door. She walked around the apartment for a while, before realizing that there was only one bedroom! Where am I going to sleep?

Tidus' POV.

Auron had joined them to the mall; he wanted to check out chicks too. The only chick he'd seen over the past three weeks was his grandma. And his younger sister, but she's only 10 so she doesn't count. So far they'd seen only a couple of descent looking girls, but none really hot. Out of one of the shops, a woman came walking out. She was maybe 5"4 and she was defiantly a 10 on a scale from 1-10. His jaw fell open. She looked like she was somewhere mid 20's and she was blond. She looked kind of Al-behd, cause she had the same oval face as Rikku. She wore tight jeans and a plain brown tank top. He kept looking at her, before he heard someone next to him yell; "Hey, Carrie?"

Lenne stood up from the place she was sitting. The women he'd been staring turned towards them and smiled. She came over, and started talking to Lenne. "Lenne, look at you! It must have been when you and Yuna ended freshman year I saw you last?" Lenne must have known this Yuna girl, maybe the lady's younger sister. Maybe from where she used to live, on Bikanel or something. "Yeah, how's Yuna. I hope she grew up alright. I haven't talked with her since, oh I don't know, a year?" They seemed to be talking about not so interesting things, so he blocked their conversation out. He stared at other girls instead.

"So; Lenne? Who was that, ya?" Wakka spoke up after the lady had gone. Tidus didn't care anymore, she suddenly seem way too old for him. "Oh, Carrie Sawyer, she's my best friend's mom." Wow, rewind. She's a mom? With a kid just as old as them? Man, he wouldn't guess she was maybe past 40. Lenne must have understood what he was thinking, cause she said: "She was 16 when she had Yuna. She's real young. And you guys thought she was hot right?" She smirked and looked at him in general. Everybody laughed. "What!?" They stopped, but they smiled like a bunch of idiots.

"Hey, Auron? Are you sure your grandma isn't home?" Rikku, who met up with them at the mall, decided they have a party. And Auron said that no one was home at his place, and that they didn't come home until tomorrow afternoon. "For the millionth time, yes I'm sure." Auron had gotten kind of annoyed, just like the rest of us. She shut up, because she knew Auron wasn't funny to be around when he was mad.

He smiled when he saw a girl, just down the hall, coming out of an apartment. "Hey!" He called for her. She turned around, looking kind of surprised. "Oh, Hey" She flashed them all a breathtaking smile. "Do you need help with anything; are there some heavy boxes we forgot earlier?" Wow, is Auron flirting with this girl, she looked so little, maybe she was 15 or maybe 16.

She chuckled and spoke back: "No more boxes, but I just wonder, is there just one bedroom here, or is those stairs up to another room?" She smiled a little and a small blush snaked its way up on her cheeks. "That's the second bedroom, yeah."

He looked like he really liked her, but that couldn't be possible. Auron never liked girls; he just slept with random girls at parties, just like himself. "Oh, well now it all makes sense!" She didn't seem like the smartest person in the world, but she was really cute. Wow, cute? He thought someone was cute?! That can't be right. Whatever, he was going to get her in bed.

"Alright, we got the alcohol, and some snacks. Let's get this party started!" Lenne and Shuyin came jogging down the hall. Lenne stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw the girl a little further down the hall. "That's our new neighbor. Is she hot or what?" Gippal whispered in his ear. He nodded, and looked at Lenne and this new girl. They both stood mouth open in shock. Lenne was the first to move.

"YUNA!" "LENNE!" Both girls ran towards each other and hugged, you know the kind of hug sisters who haven't seen each other for years. They stood there, hugging and squealing and talking so fast, and in the mouth of each other. He couldn't make out a word of what they were saying, but they seemed understand. "Yuna, you gotta meet my friends!"

Lenne started dragging Yuna down the hall, headed straight for them. "Yuna, this is Shuyin, Gippal, Rikku, Wakka, you've already met Auron and of course Tidus." She gestured for everyone as she said their name. She said mine at last, like I was the most important. But then again I am the most important. "And everyone, this is Yuna. She's my best friend in the whole wide world." She looked at Yuna and they smiled a secretly smile and giggled slightly.

Rikku looked like she was about to cry or something. "B-but Lenne? I thought I was your best friend in the whole wide world." Everybody looked at Rikku and saw the big frown on her face. "Rikku, you come second. Yuna and I have done everything together. The first time I drank, Yuna was there. The first time I had my heart broken, Yuna was there. She's been with me through it all. We've known each other since we were toddlers."

Yuna looked at us and smiled that breathtaking smile again. Rikku seemed to be pleased, but I don't think she liked being second. "She wasn't there first time you had sex, and told you it would be better next time."

Typical Rikku, she has to be first. Lenne looked at her and nodded. "She were, everything that have been my first time, Yuna have been there, comforting me after. And I've been there through all her first times, or maybe not everything. Or what do you say; Yuna? Any action in that area yet?" Yuna blushed and looked down at the floor. She became real quiet.

Lenne shut up, and looked at Yuna, worried she might have said something to upset her. Yuna looked up from the floor and smiled. Ignoring what Lenne had said and said: "Hey Rikku, don't be sad about it. You are still one of her best friends." Yuna seemed to know how to cheer people up, because Rikku lit up like a candle and said to her: "Yeah! And now we can all be friends! Yunie, you've gotta come to our party! I insist!"

Rikku placed her tiny arms around both girls' necks. Yuna looked a little sad again "I can't, gotta work. But I'll be right downstairs, and I go off again at 1 a.m. If you're still partying, I'll stop by then." Rikku stopped smiling when Yuna started talking, but when she was done Rikku was grinning like a little kid, just getting a lollipop. "Yaay! Can't wait, now hurry of to work, and hurry back later!" Rikku pushed her down the hall, towards the stairs. "Alright. Now don't party too hard." She waved and walked downstairs.

Yuna's POV.

23.30, still a time until, I can go and party. It was not a single customer. Everybody went upstairs to the party. She heard the music through the ceiling. They were playing "I kissed A Girl" with Katy Perry. She sang along, while she cleaned cups. "I kissed a girl, and I liked it, taste of her cherry chopstick. I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

She kept singing and didn't hear the door open and that someone came in. "ding" She jumped by the sound and turned around blushing madly. "Hey, don't stop just because I'm here." Shuyin, and a really drunk Lenne sat by the counter.

She smiled, and filled two cups with coffee. "It's on me. Looks like she'll need it." She nodded to Lenne, who was leaning her forehead on the counter. Shuyin laughed out loud. He nodded. He looked at her lovingly; maybe he had a crush on her.

"I remember the first time I saw Lenne, I was captured by her outstandingly beauty and grace. She was a real whore to begin with. It's like she slept with everybody. She was a lot like Auron and Tidus, just female. Well I brought courage to myself and asked her out, and well she said yes. And now 10 months later, here we are. In a café, both drunk, but she's drunker than me. Maybe I should get her home. I'll talk to later. See you, Monday?"

He smiled at her and put his arms around Lenne's waist. She nodded and went to open the door for them. "Goodnight, bring her safely home!" He gave her a wave before disappearing round the corner. Oh boy she wanted a boyfriend right now, someone to take care of her and love her. No, don't think like that Yuna, it'll only make you depressed.

1 a.m. She locked the café and walked to the backdoor. She sighed and turned off the lights. Upstairs the music was beaming from Auron's place, now it was "Low."With Flo Rida and T-pain. She remembered that song so well, Lenne and she had made a cheerleading routine for it. They even brought it to high school, because of that routine; she'd been chosen by the other girls to be head cheerleader. She laughed a little to herself thinking what a brain dead sport it was.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The sight she saw when she came in was shocking. People everywhere and cups and bottles all over the floor. It was nasty. Not like the parties in Checotah, or Home for that matter. Here everybody was dancing dirty and everyone was drinking. In Checotah people drank a little and danced a little, but not to this level. "Yunie!! Over here!"

Rikku, the blond tiny girl from earlier called out from the other side of the room. She started making her way through the dancing mass. "Hey there Sweet Thang!" Some tall black haired guy, yelled in her ear. She just looked at him before, pushing herself through the crowd. "Hey Rikku. This is really a party, huh?" She smiled goofily at her. "Yeup, Zanarkand style, Baby!" Rikku handed her a Smirnoff, and smiled. She accepted it with a smile, now the party can begin!

Two hours later she found herself dancing on top of a table with Rikku and some other girls, she weren't as drunk as the other girls here, and she still knew her limits. She wouldn't drink anymore tonight. "This is The awesomest party this year!" She told Rikku when they had fallen down from the table. Suddenly the music stopped. "Alright, kids! Party's over!"

Two rather large police officers, stood in the middle of the floor, right behind her back. Rikku looked like she was going to die. She probably didn't look any better. People started running out of the apartment. The police officers grabbed a hold on Rikku and herself, well she couldn't run now, that's for sure. "Who lives here?" The police officer whom held her called. Auron slowly came out from a small group, holding his hands up.

The police officers had arrested her, Gippal, Rikku and Auron. Right now they were sitting on the cell, all waiting for someone to come and pay their bails. "Alright, Mr. Thomson, you can go. Someone bailed you out of here." Gippal leaned over and kissed Rikku, before leaving. "Sorry, guys." He said through the bars. They all nodded at him. "Well, looks like you're next Miss. Robinson." Rikku stood up and looked at the two of them and gave them the thumbs up.

30 minutes later she was alone, in a cell. She started humming on some songs, but couldn't keep it up for long. She started drawing on the walls with a pen she found on the bed. Prison is hard. Nothing to do, so boring. She'd go crazy in the next 20 minutes, she just knew that. Last time she was in a cell, she'd been caught sneaking in to school in the middle of the night, drunk of course. It was with Lenne, just like every time she'd done something like that. 'Oh, please don't take a trip down memory lane now.' "Hey, I heard you were still here."

Shuyin stood by the bars, looking at her. She sighed and stood up from the bed. "The others are still waiting, for you to come out. Rikku is almost crying, and Auron feels really bad. I heard you came to Zanarkand today. And already in jail, pretty good." he chuckled a little, before continuing: "I'm here to bail you oughta here. So let's get moving." He gestured for the police officer to open the bars. "Now it was your turn Miss. Sawyer." She smiled at them both and said: "If I'd been in there for one more second, I would have lost it!" They laughed and they walked out to the others.

Chapter 1 ended.

* * *

A/n: Okay, I know Yuna is OOC in this story, but what the heck… You just gotta deal with it. Please review and tell me what you think...


	2. Where Are You?

Diclaimer: I do not Own Final Fantasy X/X-2. Still Wish i did.

A/N: OKay this is the second chapter. People is having hangovers and people fight in this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2. Where Are You?

Sunday morning, Tidus' POV

He growled, and rolled around in his king size bed. His head was aching, he vaguely remembered last night. He had been dancing with some girls, for a long time, and then he went to the bathroom with one of them. Then he'd taken her on the sink. What's the girls name again? Jenny, Jamie? Ah, what the hell. It doesn't matter anyways. The girl, whom they all met earlier, had come around 1 a.m.

She kept her word and showed up. Rikku had given her Smirnoff and after a couple of those she was dancing. He tried to come close enough to dance with her, but apparently so was almost every guy in the room, it'd been too hard. Then he didn't remember anything before he heard a crash, and a lot of laughter. Rikku and Yuna had fallen down from a table, it was hilarious watching them. Then the cops showed up and he ran, and somehow got home and woke up in his own bed.

"Honey? You should come down for some breakfast. I made eggs and bacon." His mom sat down next to where he lay, she probably thinks he was sick or something, not that he suffered from a hangover. "I'll come down in two minutes. Don't worry." He looked at her, with a groggy smile. "I know, Tidus. But no more drinking like that, okay?" how did she knew all of those things, she was like super mom!

She had to be. "..." She stroked his hair, and kissed his forehead. "Come on, sweetie." He stood up slowly and grabbed his sweatpants and a shirt of the floor. "You have to clean your room, today! Tidus." She meant the best, but he hated her nagging about cleaning his room. "I will." He threw his hands up in defeat, no reason to argue with his mom, she'll tell his dad, about all the times he had gotten home, wasted. His dad was on a business trip, to Luca. He owned one of the biggest car sale company, Dynah Motors. So he wasn't home a lot.

"Sup, bro?" Shuyin spoke to him when he sat down. He shrugged; Shuyin just smiled and drank his coffee. "Her you go sweetie." His mom sat the plate in front of him. "I'm going over to Lenne's; we are going to the coffee under Auron's place. And we're going to help clean the apartment. You should stop by later." Shuyin stood up and patted his back. "Later, man." He ate his meal, and went to take a shower. He better go help clean up Auron's place. It was his idea to have a party there too.

Yuna's POV.

She couldn't believe how many teenagers, around her age, who showed up in the café today. Everyone had a hangover. "Hi, what can I get you?" She asked a teenage boy, sitting close to the window. "One coffee, black. Please." He didn't look to good. Bags under his brown eyes, and his hair; it was a mess. "A hangover, huh?" She wrote down the coffee, and met his gaze. "How'd you know?" She smiled and picked up and old cup on the table. "Look around." He did. "Most of these kids have a major hangover." He nodded and laughed.

A couple of hours went by, and kids with a hangover and drug addicts came and went. She poured coffee, to a bunch of hookers when, Shuyin, Lenne and Tidus came. She nodded towards a table by the window to let them know it was available. "That'll be; 5, 45" She got the money, and walked to the register. Right now, it was kind of slow in business, so she walked over to Lenne and the guys. She brought some cups and the coffee.

"Hey, coffee?" They all nodded. She poured in the cups and sat down. "So, you guys look terrible!" They all glared at her, and she laughed. "Hey, I'm just stating the obvious." She shook her head at them, they're so touchy. "You don't, what the hell is wrong here?" Lenne told her, apparently not so pleased about it. "Well, I didn't drink myself senseless last night, and I took an aspirin. And loads of coffee." They looked at her a little more, before drinking their coffee, in peace and quiet. "Well, this was cozy, but I got work to do." They waved at her and she walked off.

She felt as if someone stared at her, so she looked around to see who it was. She met a blue haired guy's icy blue eyes. She got the chills down her back, and just looking in his eyes made her neck hair rise. This guy was not to be messed with, that's for sure. He wore some worn out jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She walked behind the counter and took some orders from the customers.

The guy kept staring intensely at her, she didn't feel comfortable anymore. This guy really scared her. He took up a cigarette and lit it. She walked up to his table, since there was no smoking policy here, she couldn't let him smoke here, no matter how much he scared her. "Excuse me? Sir, there is a no smoking policy here, so I would really like if you put out that cigarette, or if you took it outside.

"She put on her sweetest smile, maybe it'll work. "You know, you're hot, so I'll listen to you, and put it out. If; you go out with me, on a date." He didn't look at her, when I proposed the suggestion, like he didn't ask, just demanded it. She looked around, she didn't wanna go on a date with him, maybe she should just let him smoke here, just for now.

"I'll let you do it this one time, but next time. You have to go." He smirked; he thought he had her now. "Hey baby, just one date. I'll behave in my best manner. Is that alright, babe?" She didn't know what to do, if she walked away, she could lose her job, if she accepted, God knows what could happen!

"I don't think that's a very good idea, I'm busy." Lame excuse. "Baby, I'll go easy on you, nothing is going to harm you, when you're with me." He didn't give up either, but he looked like he was getting annoyed, by her contempt of getting away. "Hey Seymour! She said she doesn't want to, leave her alone then!" Her white knight! She turned around; expecting it to be Shuyin, but it was Tidus. Their voice sounded almost the same.

"Dynah, this isn't any of your business. Stay out of it!" Okay, if they got in to a fist fight, it would be her head on the plate tomorrow! "Fuck off!" Tidus, started pulling her away, but Seymour grabbed a hold on her arm as well. "Let go of her, Dynah!" Tidus pulled her harshly close to him so Seymour lost the hold of her. She winced a little at the pain, from being held so hard. He pulled her behind him, and stood their in front of her. Like a rooster protecting his chicks.

"Oh, would you look at that. Dynah is trying to be the brave knight!" Some boys sitting by the table Seymour stood up from laughed. "Just let it go, Tidus. I can take care of myself." She whispered up in his ear. He glanced at her over his shoulder, which he shouldn't have done. Seymour saw his chance to throw a punch for Tidus' jaw. He backed a little, bumping into her. He touched his jaw, and chuckled.

"Is that it; Guado?" Tidus smirked and punched Seymour's nose, you could hear the bones breaking and blood were dripping out of his nose already. Seymour touched his nose, and saw the blood on his fingers. He became furious, and lunged at Tidus. And they all came crashing down to the floor. Tidus and Seymour were throwing punches at each other and didn't notice that she was in between them.

Seymour threw a punch at Tidus, but missed and he hit her left eye instead. She yelled, and the boys stopped. She stood up in a fury. "That's enough! You! Get the hell oughta here, and don't even think about coming back!" She pointed at the door, and glared at him. He looked really bad, blood running from his nose and mouth. He slowly got up and walked towards the door.

He stopped beside her, and smacked her ass, and smirking. "Take your friends with you!" She looked at his friends, and they weren't slow to get up and out. She took a deep breath, and looked at Tidus. A bruise was forming on his cheek, and some on his arms. Blood was running from some cuts in his face. She smiled weakly at him before saying to everyone else in the café: "W-we're closing now." She felt so empty, and scared. The anger had eased, and now she felt the pain in her eye, and cheek.

Tidus' POV.

He got genuinely scared when Yuna yelled at Seymour and his friends. She was so angry. The cherry on the top for her, was when Seymour grabbed her ass. She yelled a little more, before taking a deep breath and looked at him. She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. She stammered a little when she announced the café were closing. No one dared saying anything, maybe they were scared she'd blow up again.

She looked at him again, and he thought she was gonna yell at him too, but she just said: "I'll get some ice for that." Gesturing towards his bruises. "And some towels." She walked into the back room.

She cleaned his cuts in complete silence. The tension between them was thick. Lenne and Shuyin had sensed that because they went upstairs to help Auron, and give them some time to talk. "I'm sorry, about earlier. If you think you could have handled it yourself, I should have respected that. I..." She shook her head and smiled at him. "Shh. It's okay. I appreciated you helping me like that. Thank you."

She met his gaze, and blushed slightly. She kept cleaning his cuts, before putting the ice on his bruise. He winced; it was really a sore spot. She gave him the ice, so he could place it there himself.

She reached for a new towel and some more ice and wrapped it together and placed it over her eye. She looked at him, and started laughing. "What's so funny?" He demanded. She laughed more, maybe even harder. "Look at us, we're pathetic!" He started laughing too; she stopped and looked at him. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek there he weren't bruised. "Thanks, again."

Monday Morning. Yuna's POV.

She looked at herself skeptically, she had a black eye, and it was first day of school. That was an omen for a dramatic year. She covered it with make up, and looked again. There better, now it's not visible. She turned and looked around. She had gotten help from Tidus and the guys to place her bed in the room en the second floor. Since her momma wasn't home yet, she'd chosen the best room.

It was also the largest. It looked like a former studio or something. She dived down into a box to find some clothes. All she could find was a dark fitted jeans and a white wife beater. She pulled the jeans on and the top, and walked around looking for her Converse. She wandered around for five minutes, before she remembered that they were in the hall. She ran down the spiral staircase, and fell flat on her face at the bottom. That's two bad omens. This would defiantly be a dramatic year and but also a year for new experiences and changes.

"Hey, you!" Auron called out to her, when she locked the front door. She smiled and walked over to him. "So, crazy day yesterday, huh?" He heard about the fight, and everything. Lenne probably told him. "Yeah, you could say that" They walked downstairs, and out on the street, She looked up and saw all the skyscrapers.

The one they lived were much smaller than the others. They walked in silence. "HEY! Weren't you guys suppose to wait for me?!" Gippal yelled from behind them. "Fryd?!" She said to him and Auron, no one told her that, right?

"Yeah, me and Auron always, walk to the bus stop together. Done that since junior high. Wait, you know Al-behd?" He spoke really fast. She barely caught what he said. "It's Auron and I not me and Auron. But, yeah I know Al-behd. I'm half." Auron and Gippal looked oddly at her. Maybe they didn't like Al-behd's; wait Gippal is al-behd. Well maybe it was something else. Maybe it was for correcting him. "There's the bus" Auron announced.

Tidus POV.

He was driving his new car, a red Porsche. It was perfect! So beautiful, and the way it just floated across the asphalt. He was going to marry this car, no doubt about it. He just pulled up in the parking lot, when he saw Yuna. She was so beautiful, the way she walked; it was so, in the lack of better words, Hot! He noticed Auron and Gippal walking together with her. He parked the car, and jogged after them.

"Hey!" he called out to them, Yuna turned around and her face brightened with a huge grin. "Hi there, how's your eye?" She looked so gorgeous when she smiled. Auron nudged him in the arm; apparently, he'd been staring at her with a ridicules grin around his mouth. "Erhm, A lot better now" He tried hiding his stupid action earlier, by laying his arm around her shoulder. Man, she was so petite, so frail. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud holding around a girl like her. Gippal and Auron just laughed at him.

"Yo, Tidus, why don't you walk Yuna to the office? You know where it is, you're there often, right? Gippal, whom usually never said anything smart, came with the greatest idea ever. "Yeah, I'll do that! See ya later!" He waved them off, and led Yuna towards the office. Someone bumped into his shoulder, and he got pissed. "Hey watch where you're going, huh!" It was Baralai, one of the biggest losers at this school.

He was wearing some worn out jeans and a shirt, which was tucked down in his jeans. "What? You got a problem, Loser?" he let go of Yuna and walked up in his face. "eeh, I was just walking, s-sorry" You bet right he was sorry, he was just a damn loser. "Get out of my way, Geek!" He pushed him so he fell to the floor, people started gathering around them. Baralai looked like he hurt himself, but he was just a big baby anyways.

"You okay?" Yuna bent down to Baralai, and helped him up. She glared at him. "What have he done to you, that makes it okay to push him down!" She yelled at him. "He's just not…" he didn't get the chance to finish, because Yuna interrupted him. "Whatever, I don't care about it. I don't need you to walk me to the office anyways. He can walk me." She took Baralai's arm, and just walked off, leaving him there. Slightly confused.

Yuna's POV.

She couldn't help it, but she felt so good, when Tidus laid his arm around her shoulder. They walked down the hall; Tidus were telling her which classrooms they were walking by. She felt a slight bump, apparently someone bumped into Tidus. He got mad, and started yelling at the boy. She felt sorry for the boy. He was wearing, jeans, but they looked really old. And his striped shirt was tucked down in his pants.

Tidus called the boy a loser and a geek. She couldn't take it anymore. The boy fell to the floor. "You okay?" She bent down next to him, and helped him to his feet. She glared at Tidus, what gave him the right! She yelled at him. He tried giving an explanation. She cut him off; she didn't need to hear his pathetic excuse. "Whatever, I don't care about it! I don't need you to walk me to the office anyways. He can walk me." She took the boys arm, and led him away. Leaving Tidus dumbfounded.

They rounded a corner, before he spoke. "You didn't have to do that. I hope I didn't cause any problems between you two" She shook her head, and smiled at him. "I wanted to. Besides, he doesn't have the right to do that. I'm Yuna, by the way." She reached out her hand, for him to shake it. "I don't need your pity." He stormed off. "What the…?" She was just trying to be nice. She noticed she was standing outside the office, so she entered.

"Your math grades aren't the best, Miss Sawyer. But your English and Music grades are really good. Maybe you should take some advanced English and music classes. Maybe tutor some students in the subjects?"

She was in the principal's office; he told her earlier that she might have to take her math exam over again. But where on earth was her momma? "Yeah, that'd be great. But about my math exam, when do I have to take it over?" Mr. Mika leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Well, how about, next week? It'll give plenty of time to practice."

He gave her some papers for her mother to sign and dismissed her.

'Okay, Yuna you got World History now, Tidus showed you that room earlier.' She was walking around the halls looking for room 348. But she just couldn't find it. There was no one in the hallways, besides her. "Well, who do we have here?" A cold, cynical voice said behind her. It was the guy from yesterday. She turned around and met his icy cold gaze. "What do you want?" She spat at him.

He chuckled and stroked her face. His fingers were even colder than his eyes. She pushed his hand away. He got mad, of course. "Don't get an attitude with me! I've got someone you keep very dear. Your beloved mother! You don't wanna mess with me. It'll only hurt your mother more!" He was bluffing, he had to be. He couldn't have her momma! It was not possible, what did he need to do that? "You're bluffing!" She glared harder at him. "Oh, Am I? Show her!" He ordered someone behind him to show her something. It was a cell phone. It showed a woman! No, it couldn't be!

* * *

A/N: This was the second chapter, review and give me some ideas, i'm kind of dead on those... Please you got to review, i need help... But i got the third chapter, but i'm trying to end it, so i can start on the fourth. But you guys that read this story, just got to bear with me, it might go a little slow, snice i'm working and school, etc.. We soon have our winter finals(HELP) and i have a huge essay to write and it got to be on 15 to 20 pages... So live with me, don't give up, but i might need a little help, so send me a message or review, give me some ideas.. I'd love some of those:D


	3. Why?

A/N, Okay here is the third chapter

You'll meet some new characters. Which some i do not own and some I do.

* * *

Chapter 3. **Why?**

**Yuna's POV.**

After they'd shown her the video of her mom, she felt so angry. The man in the video had been beating her mom, real bad. At the end of the video, she saw her mom been knocked unconscious. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was shaking. "Because, Yuna. You are gonna…" He was interrupted by someone. She recognized the voice. Great, just what she needed, another jerk.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from her?!" Tidus stood next to her, looking really pissed. "Stay out of it, Tidus. Please!" Seymour ignored her and walked up to Tidus. "You hear, Tidus? Stay out of it!"

He spat the last four words in his face. "Leave her alone! What did she do to you, to deserve you harassing her?" She hoped he knew how ironic he was being now.

Seymour breathed hard out of his nostrils. "I'll leave for now. Think about you mother, Yuna. One wrong move and you will be placed in an orphanage." He walked past them, nudging Tidus in the making.

They stood there for a long while, not saying a word. "You know you're being hypocritical, right?" She turned to him. He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She sighed and started walking away, maybe she just should forget, about world history, and just went to find her locker. "Hey, what do you mean, Yuna?" He grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"Why did you do that to that boy earlier? What did he ever do to you to deserve that kind of treatment?" She could tell he realized the irony of it. "Yuna I… Just got a little frustrated, and he was at the wrong place till the wrong time. I'll tell him I'm sorry later."

He looked like he really meant it. He looked like he was truly sorry. "Yeah, you will tell him!" She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she was a little PMS. They stood there again, and she turned around. Right there, in between them, was her locker. Tidus looked at it to.

"That's your locker?" She nodded. He chuckled, and opened the locker next to it. "Looks like I'll be seeing you a lot, then" Yeah, a lot. "Yuna?" She looked at him, please don't ask about earlier she thought. "About earlier." Great. "What was he showing you? Don't lie, because I heard some of it." She looked away; tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. "N-nothing, I… just, I need some time alone now. I…" She stammered, and the hot tears rolled down her cheek. "Yuna." She shook her head and tried to leave, but he held her hand, and pulling her closer.

**Tidus POV.**

He could tell Yuna was crying. She didn't look at him, and her voice was so filled with sadness. All he wanted was to comfort her, but he needed to know if it was true, that Seymour kept her mom captured. "Yuna?" She became paler by the second. "About earlier?" All the color left her face. "What was he showing you? Don't lie, because I heard some of it."

She looked away, and she started to say she needed to be alone, but her voice drowned out into small sobs. She tried getting away, but he held her hand, and pulled her to his chest.

"Shh. We'll get Seymour; he won't get away with it, not this time." This was Seymour's way of getting girls, by threatening someone they loved. The last one was a freshman girl, she was really pretty, and looked like she was older, but she was 15.

Some believed Seymour's story, about her sleeping with him, voluntarily, but most people knew the truth. Seymour had raped, that girl. She moved to Luca, after everything. Seymour paid his way out of it. It scared the living shit out of everyone. No one dared standing up to him, either.

He never really cared, since no one he knew had been threatened yet. Until now. "Tidus, I don't know what to do, I'm scared, but at the same time I just wanna beat him up, y'know." Oh yeah, he knew what she meant. All too well.

Yuna cried softly into his shirt, they couldn't stand here. He took her hand and led her down the hall. They went into the boy's locker room; no one went in there until after lunch. Yuna had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and puffy. She looked beautiful, even then. "Yuna…" I started, but she hushed me. She walked down the gym lockers, and stopped by mine. She looked it over, and smiled weakly. "Tidus, is it okay if I tell you something about my past? I need to talk to someone about it."

He nodded slowly. He wondered what it could be. She didn't say anything at first, but after a while she slowly started talking.

"10 months ago, I did something really stupid. It nearly cost me my life. I was in a really dark place, and I felt like I couldn't live any more. You see, my boyfriend at the time, he hit me, a lot. My momma didn't know. Partly because she always was out with men. I nearly lived by myself for a couple of years. Well, Jason, my ex, he was an alcoholic and also addicted to drugs. I did some drugs myself, but not that much."

He stood still, while she walked around the room. She didn't look at him; it was like she didn't spoke to anyone in particular. "Well, at least that night, Jason, wanted to have sex. Like all the other times he hit me, he did that because I didn't wanna sleep with him. That night he didn't just beat me, he also… forced me to…"

She trailed of, falling to the floor, sobbing. He didn't know what to do. Had this Jason guy raped her? Was that what she was saying? He didn't know. Somehow he wanted it to be something else. He bent down, and took her in his arms. She was shaking; his shirt became wetter of her tears. "Shh, Yuna. Please don't cry anymore."

After ten minutes Yuna calmed down, and she could continue her story. He kept holding her, but she wriggled out of his grasp and stood up. She started walking again. He was a little disappointed, he liked holding her. He thought about what she said. He couldn't see Yuna doing drugs, it just didn't seem right, but like she said she'd been in a dark place, people change then.

"He had forced me to oral sex, on camera. He never raped me or anything. But it was just as bad. He hurt me mentally, and physically. Almost my entire life, I've seen my momma drag bad guys home, I've seen her being beat up and raped. Every guy she brought home did that. And then I realized, if I didn't do anything, I'd end up like her. So, I thought the only choice was dying. I took an overdose of amphetamine. But I called 911, I don't even remember that, but I did it subconsciously. I was on suicide watch for three weeks. My momma came, and we decided it'd be best for me to go somewhere else, so the hospital sent me to an institution for kids with mental problems, like ADHD and, well, previous drug addictions. I haven't went to school since, well, November. So now I need to take some exams, if I don't want to take sophomore year over again."

She stopped talking and was looking at my locker again. She was quiet for a long time. He didn't know what to say either. What do you say to stuff like that? It is pretty much, and well dangerous. "Thanks, for listening. You don't have to say anything. It's okay. I just needed someone, anyone to know."

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but feel the need to protect her from all evil. She didn't deserve, being hurt like that. Never, not even once. It was just too wrong Yuna was just a little innocent girl. Well, she was a woman, but her eyes were so childlike. Her big mismatched eyes, no one could ever compare to them. He looked at her again. He had to admit it; he was falling for this girl. And it was going to be a long fall, long and hard.

Yuna's POV.

She'd never spoken so openly about her past before, but there was something about Tidus, that made her want to talk about it. She felt she could trust him, more than anyone. Maybe even more than Lenne.

"Yuna, what he did to you is horrible. But you're here now, in Zanarkand. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." She looked into his eyes, he was being sincere, and that's exactly what she needed. No more lies, and she was getting her momma back, with his help! She suddenly felt a rush of determination race through her veins. She looked at him, now she realized she was in the boy's changing room.

She blushed and looked away shyly. They heard footsteps and from behind a corner the coach showed up. "Tidus, practice doesn't start yet, and this IS the boy's changing room miss." He smiled at us and took her arm and led her out of the room.

"Well, I haven't introduced myself. I'm coach Durham and I coach the basketball team at this school, and I never forget a face! You look just like your mother, Carrie. So what did she call you?"

He smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back. "Yuna. So my momma went to this school? I always thought she grew up in Home." That's what her momma told her. Why did this man know her momma then?

"Nah, your mother went to this school, if I don't remember wrong. You were conceived at this school, at The Valentine's dance, to be specific." She didn't want to talk about her father, every day in her early life her momma kept telling her that her daddy just was an ass, who left with his tail between his legs when he found out she was pregnant, with his child.

"Oh I remember your dad. He was a great guy, really he was. But he chickened out when he found out about you, you weren't born yet, so he wanted your mother to abort, but your mother wanted to keep you. She didn't believe in abortion." Coach Durham spoke about her daddy for a few minutes, but never said his name. Not even once. Maybe one day he would tell.

"I guess I have to have a little talk with Tidus. He can't bring girls into the boys changing room, if you would excuse me." He stroked her hair, and walked back into the locker room. She was alone in the hallway, and never had she felt so alone. She smiled a little; glad she'd told Tidus about her past.

Couch Durham's POV.

"MR. DYNAH!" He yelled at Tidus after his little chat with Yuna. "What have I told you about bringing girls in here?!" Tidus looked at him confused, that boy was always confused. "What are you talking about, old man? This was not like the other times, we were just talking, nothing else. What do think of me, that I fuck every thing with a skirt? Wait, don't answer that."

Tidus was his star player on the basketball team, he knew he had his pick in the women, and never did he just talk with them. "Did you knock her up?" Tidus jumped and looked at him like he had three heads or something.

"No way, man! I just met her, and I didn't sleep with her at all." Tidus looked at him, groaned and left. Typical, that boy didn't have it easy. His father always pressured him with basketball, and that he would never be as good as his father. Jecht, an outstanding retired basketball player maybe he was a good man once, but that was before all the fame. His sons suffered because of him, and so did his wife.

Carrie's POV.

Where was she? She couldn't remember anything. Her latest memory was when she was outside the grocery store, and then she remembered a black cloth over her mouth. Then it all went black. She lifted her head, but she couldn't see anything. She was blindfolded; she shook her head, trying to get it of. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't work. Yuna, her daughter, how was she? Was she okay, had anything happened to her.

Why was this happening? What had she done to make this happen? She heard footsteps, and a man spoke calmly. "Well, Mrs. Sawyer, or is it miss. Sawyer? If I do not remember wrong your name was Robinson in high school. So I presume you got married after all." That voice, where had she heard it before? It seemed so familiar.

"I presume you don't remember me? No, why should you. You were really popular, Captain of the Zanarkand Abes cheerleading squad. You dated the captain himself. Now he is a great politician with a lovely wife, no kids though. Wait, he does have one kid, whom he didn't want. You didn't come back after summer that year. What happened? You left town, because you kept the baby, you got help from Mr. Durham. He helped you financially, sent you money every month, he wanted that baby to grow up. That man has gotten mushy over the years too."

The voice was too calm, she couldn't understand it.

"Well enough chit chat, let's get to business. You wanna see you daughter again?" She tried to speak, but her throat was too dry. She nodded instead. "Good. Then maybe you would like to know that, it depends what your daughter decides to do."

She looked towards the voice, but everything was black. "That got you attention didn't it?" She could tell the man was smirking. She'd learned over the years, to hear when people were smirking like that. This man wanted something, something she could give him. In her mind she saw her daughter smiling at her, inwardly telling her that she'd be okay. It gave her a little strength.

She struggled, trying to break free. The man closed the distance between him and her. He slapped her. "Sit still, bitch!" It pricked at the spot he hit her, if she just could see who this man was. Suddenly there was another punch, in the chest.

All the air got knocked out of her. She coughed and tears ran down her left cheek. Several punches came, one stronger than the other. She heard her arm break. She cried out in pain. She wanted him to stop, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was blood and a weird sound. She got knocked out, and her head fell to her chest. Her last thought before going unconscious, were about her daughter.

Yuna's POV.

She stood in the hallway, hoping Tidus would come out soon. She didn't know where anything was, so it would be nice to have him show her around. He still was a jerk though. 'Why did I tell him about Jason and my past as a junkie?'

She looked to the floor, scared. What would he do now? Would he freeze her out or would he still help her? She didn't want to be alone anymore. She yelped at the sound of the school bell. All the students came piling out of the classrooms, laughing and talking together. Some girls looked at her, and whispered to their friends. She had been here one day, and she was already talked about, behind her back.

"Hey, would you move aside a little? You're leaning on my locker." A tall black haired girl stood staring at her. She looked like one of those you didn't wanna piss of.

"Oh, Sorry!" She blushed and moved aside. The girl nodded, opening her locker.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You're new, right?" It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded weakly. "Welcome to Zanarkand High" She smiled a warming smile, and suddenly she didn't look so intimidating anymore.

"I'm Lulu." The girl reached out her hand, and she took it smiling. "I'm Yuna." The two girls smiled at each other, a very strong friendship was being formed, but neither of the girls new it yet.

Lulu followed her to her locker and waited for her. "What do you got next?" Lulu smiled and reached for her schedule. "You got English too, nice. So do I. It's a great class, the teacher is supposed to be nice to. He's new, so no one knows anything about him." Lulu warmed up to her kind of quick, and Yuna warmed up to Lulu too. Down the hall, she saw Wakka and some other guy; he looked a lot like Wakka.

Wakka bid his good byes to the guy whom he were talking to and headed over to her. "Hi Yuna, was sup?" he looked a little at Lulu, who'd closed her shell again. "I've made a new friend, her name is Lulu. And a new not so much of a friend. And I had a fight with Tidus, and then got friends again, I think." She spoke really fast and gestured towards Lulu, and used a lot of body language.

Suddenly she wasn't sad anymore. It was the Al-behd part of her, could never be sad for too long. "Wow, You speak faster than Ri, ya." He chuckled and smiled at Lulu, he introduced himself for her and her to him. 'They look kinda cute together, maybe…' her thoughts were interrupted with the teacher signalizing them to sit down; she hadn't even realized that they'd reached the classroom.

The teacher was a young and rather handsome man. He was somewhere around 25. He had dark brown hair, and his eyes. Yes, they were to die for. Dark, dark brown, they reminded her about chocolate. Oh yeah, she liked it. "Okay, I'm Mr. Sandelin. But you may call me Hank." He smiled, and he looked like an effing Greek god! She wrote a note and tossed it to Lulu. In the note it stood. 'GOD! He is HOT!' She smiled and met the teachers gaze.

"Okay, now I'm gonna does the roll call and tell my class rules, and then you can do whatever you want." Hank turned around and she got to take a look at his butt, and oh my god! He started at the top and worked his way down. He called Tidus' name, and through the door came Tidus. Smirking, and getting all the attention.

The guys were all like "Yo T-dog!" and "Wassup Dude?!" The girls smiled, winked and showed even more legs than what they already did. Geez, I knew he was popular and all, but this was more than expected. She laughed a little looking a little shocked.

Tidus spotted an available seat next to her. Of course. "Class! Settle down, it's just one guy walking through the door, there's no need to get all worked up for it." Hank looked around the room, smiling.

The last name he called was hers, she said she was here. And he started babbling about the class rules. A note fell on her desk and she carefully folded it out.

'Yeah, he is totally hot, but is he as hot as me? Tidus' Oh crap, the note must've fallen on Tidus' desk instead of Lulu's. She felt her face going redder and redder by the second. She slowly turned and saw Tidus looking a little sad, but he was smirking, like an idiot.

"Now, that's all the rules. Now you can talk to your friends." Hank announced to the class and before he'd even finished everyone started talking. "So you think the teacher is hot, huh?" She blushed even harder at this and just looked at her hands. She took a deep breath and stood up walking over to Tidus' desk, and sat down on the table. Her legs were parted, and were on each side of Tidus.

He smirked and tried stroking her inner thigh, but she raised a brow at him, and shook her head. All the girls in the room, glared at her, and the guys at Tidus. "The teacher, huh? I think I'm hotter. And besides he is too old for you, since you are still only 16." He smirked, touching her left calf. She blushed a little bit 'what the hell is wrong with you, Yuna? You usually don't blush like this. Stop it right now!' She mentally slapped herself. "Well, he IS hot. But maybe you are hotter. And you're more my age, but I don't date basketball players. I don't know why, but they are a little superficial"

She chuckled; he put on a fake insulted face. "I'm not superficial!" He pouted and then burst out laughing. She laughed with him, and everyone in the class looked at them funny. Some girl leaned over to another girl and whispered something; she caught the word bitch, and understood quickly it was about her. She stopped laughing and looked at Tidus, whom also stopped. She heard some more snickering from the corner.

One of the girls said "That new girl, Tuna or something, is a bitch." It was meant for her not to hear, but she felt the blood boil in her veins. "Hey you! Blondie, Try say that to my face!" She called to the girl. She just looked at her, and repeated bitch.

This got her on her feet, and she walked over. "You know, you shouldn't piss me off. Okay, now you better shut your little mouth and keep it shut!" She smiled sweetly at the blonde, and was about to turn when the girl said, rather loudly. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak the language hillbilly! But a warning for you, stay away from Tidus! He's my MAN!" She put pressure on my and man. Yuna chuckled and looked at her.

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled a little. She talked to her with a really thick country accent. "I'm sorry; I don't see your name on him, so I guess he is free bait." Yuna cocked her head and walked back to Tidus; he smiled and dragged her onto his lap. She smiled, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Tidus' POV

It felt so good having her on my lap, she leaned her head on my shoulder and the smell of her hair could even make the hardest headed man go weak in the knees. At least that's what Tidus meant. The smell of lilacs reminded him so much about summer.

He looked at her lips, they were defiantly kissable. Sweet cherry lips and the way they curled up into a small smile, which by the record always were there. He couldn't help but dream he could kiss her, well he could, but he didn't dare. He usually wasn't like this. He usually nailed it, and always scored. Something about Yuna and maybe something about her past, made him change his mind, it was like he wanted to be with her forever, and just be with her. 'Wow, man where did that come from? Nah, forget it man!'

Maybe Shuyin was right about love after all, it happens when you least expects it. No way, it wasn't love what he felt for Yuna, it was just, and oh he doesn't know anymore. His thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang. Yuna jumped off his lap and went to grab her bag. She talked with one of the gothic girls, her name was Lulu. Wakka had, like, the biggest crush on her.

"Yo man! Yuna introduced me to Lulu. Isn't that great?" Wakka nudged his side, grinning. He nodded looking over at Yuna. She laughed, and she was gorgeous. Her dark brown hair gently touched just below her color bone and the way her eyes shined when she smiled. Her jeans shaped her hips and her top really showed of her curves. She was so petite. Even Rikku was bigger, and that's hard.

He looked around for Yuna, again but she was gone. "Dude, who're you looking for?" Wakka nudged his arm. He looked at him and shrugged. "No one."

Yuna's POV

Her next class was social science; it used to be one of her favorite subject. She was good at it, some of the few things actually. She liked it, because of the things that were brought up. She had met some of Lulu's friends, but none of them were in this class, maybe some of Lenne's friends were in this class. She hadn't seen much of them yet. She sat down in the back of the class, and looked around the room. It was no one she knew there yet, so she leaned her head on the desk.

After class she walked to her locker. A note fell out. 'Yuna. You got till Friday to make your decision. Until then. Seymour.' She felt all color leave her face, and her fingers become numb. What did he want? Her to become his girl? No way, that was happening, she had some dignity. At least, still.

She crunched the note and threw it inside her locker. "Hi there, wanna sit with us during lunch?" It was Paine, one of Lulu's friends. She turned around and smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'd like that!"

Yuna was really different from Lulu and her friends but she liked them. They had some really intellectual minds. The conversations were great, and weren't like what the other girls at this school talked about, after what she'd learned so far.

They entered the cafeteria and looked around. In the middle Tidus and his friends were sitting. Lenne was with them too, and so were some other girls. They hadn't noticed her yet.

She sat down with Lulu, Paine and a guy named Nooj. "Hi guys!" She exclaimed happily. They gave her some nods and continued their conversation. "No, I do not believe I could become student council president. I don't want to either."

Lulu looked at her for support; apparently Paine and Nooj were nagging her about it. "If Lulu doesn't want to, you two shouldn't pressure her. She's a big girl; she can make her own decisions." She smiled at them and picked up her lunch. They didn't say anything but waved at someone behind her.

"Hey guys!" A squeaky voice said next to her, she turned to see Rikku. She was wearing a green mini skirt and a white tank top, with an orange bra under. She smiled at her, and Rikku sat down. "You know, we need someone to run against Brenda in the election, she wins every year see, and no one ever dares to run against her, for student council president." She took a dramatic pause, thinking.

"I know what we need!" She suddenly yelled, the cafeteria fell silent and looked over at us. "I'll be right back! I've got a plan!" She said running of.

* * *

A/N: Alright! That was the third chapter. Tell me what you think, and please review. I'm going to need help! I'm starting to think my ideas are running out.

See ya next chapter...


	4. Decisions

A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter. It took me a little longer than I expected, since i have a lot of tests and essays to do in school...

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX-2, just the teachers and the storyline of this story!

Enjoy and review when youre done! :D Right now i've uptated this chapter a little, since i saw some mistakes... But those i noticed arent there anymore! So have fun re-reading it.. and reviews are very appriciated! ;D

* * *

Chapter4. Decisions 

Lenne's POV

I was sitting talking to Auron when Rikku came running and yelling she had an idea. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but then she started to blabber about the election. We all agreed last year, that someone needed to run against Brenda Helsingborg. She had been the president of the student council all through high school. They tried making me president last year, but I did not want to at all.

They meant since I was new, no one knew me yet so, they figured it'd be a great idea. "I think Yuna should run for student council president!" Rikku squealed, she was grinning and were so proud of her self. "Baby, maybe you should talk to Yuna first?" Gippal said looking at his girlfriend. They started talking in Al-behd, and no one understood a word of what they were saying. When I think about it, it's not a bad idea.

Since Yuna is new, it'd be perfect. Plus she's got a great way with people. "You guys, that's not a bad idea. Yuna would be perfect for the job." I stated, everyone looked over to were Yuna was sitting, and tried make some contact.

But she was sitting with her back towards us. "Yeah! I think so too! Yunie would be perfect!" Rikku started making a plan, how to make her win. "Ri, not to disappoint you, but maybe we should talk to Yuna, before setting up a plan."

Tidus, the one that never cared about stuff like that, actually got involved. And I wasn't the only one to notice. Everybody looked at him strangely. "Ti is right. We don't know if Yuna wants to run." Shuyin agreed with his brother. We all agreed. I think it'd be hard, to convince Yuna. She is really stubborn.

Yuna's POV

Rikku left the table, and everybody looked around. "Rikku's plans are never good, they usually cause trouble." Lulu explained to me. I nodded. It made sense, Rikku was the go happy girl, and never quiet, not after what I'd seen of her.

The school bell rang, for next period and I had math. The subject I hate the most, and never would be able to understand. Like the principle said, I might need a tutor. Paine, Lulu and Nooj had different subjects than her, so they left to the other side of the building.

I walked to locate my locker, but these halls are so confusing. 'Where am I now? Boy this is hard' I kept thinking as I was walking down the hall. "Hey Yuna, wait up!" Tidus called behind me. "Oh, Hi. Where are our lockers?" Okay, now I just sounded stupid. He laughed slightly, and pointed next to my head.

I turned, and there right next to my head, was locker 302, my locker. I started to blush, and couldn't help but feel awfully stupid. He gently touched my arm, but pulled his hand back quickly, like he'd burned himself. He smiled, and opened his own locker.

We didn't say anything, not even one word. It was an awkward silence. I usually wasn't like this at all, I always were secure of my self, I never blushed before either, well I did blush sometimes, but not of silly things, like this.

"What do you got next?" he asked all of the sudden. I looked at him, and saying math. I let my gaze fall to the floor. He kept looking at me, smiling. "I've got math too. We can walk together; you won't get lost or confused with me."

He smirked his trademark smirk, and placed his hand gently on the small of her back. Down the hall we met Seymour, the two guys glared at each other, I felt so uncomfortable. Tidus brought his arm around me shoulder and led me into a classroom.

I sat down in the back row, with Tidus next to me. There was only one other person in the room, so Tidus just ignored him. "He is not going to hurt you, I promised you that! And about what you told me earlier, I won't tell a soul, if I do you can beat me up, and do whatever."

Tidus POV

She looked at me in an amused manner. She smiled brightly and leaned in slightly. I leaned in too, but just as our lips were inches apart, the bell rang, signalizing class to start. She jerked her head back, looking away. I could tell she was blushing a little, something she'd been doing a lot of today. The teacher started talking, and I looked at the blackboard. We were having about algebra.

I looked over at Yuna; she was concentrating hard. She looked so cute, when she was confused. I sent her a little note. In the note it stood: 'Is it hard? I'll tutor you, if you don't get it. Tidus' I looked over at her, to see her reaction. She looked surprised.

She wrote something down on it, and threw it back at me. It read: 'You know math?' what? Was she questioning his math skills? No one ever did that. He wrote back. 'Yes, I do know math, and I'll tutor you, if you tutor me in English. I heard rumors, that you are great in that. And well to be able to stay on the basketball team, I need a better grade in English and history. What do you say? I'll tutor you if you tutor me.'

He threw the note back, and he saw Yuna smiling a little and writing something down on the note. I paid attention to what the teacher was saying, before a new note hit my desk. 'Well, it's your lucky day. I'll tutor you in English and if you're really nice, I'll help you with history too. But then you got to help me with math. Yuna'

I smiled, at the thought being alone with Yuna, even though it was school work they were going to talk about, at least it was a start. I looked at her, seeing her looking back at me. Now she wasn't blushing at all. She was just so confident. She smirked at him, eyeing his body a little before looking back at the teacher. So did I. Where is Shuyin, isn't he supposed to be in this class, anyways.

Shuyin's POV

He and Lenne decided to skip math class, and go and make out in stead. He took and lifted Lenne up on the sink, and hoisted her skirt up around her waist. "Thank God, you're wearing a skirt." He murmured into her neck. He left love marks down her neck and on her collarbone, she moaned slightly. He smiled, he loved the feeling she gave him. She pulled a little in his hair, and pressed him closer.

He pulled his hand under her shirt, and tickled her nipples. She started pulling his shirt of, and he stopped kissing her neck, to help her. He was now shirtless. She gave him a seductive glance, before removing her own shirt. She pulled him closer and started kissing him fiercely. "Excuse me, take that somewhere else, will you?" Someone interrupted them; he slowly turned to see Yuna standing there, amused.

"Y-Yuna, just the girl I was looking for." Lenne stammered and pulled her top back on. Yuna gave them another amused look. She nodded her head slowly, smirking. "Well, Shuyin, Mr. Hiroshima wants you in his class. He asked me to look for you." She said nonchalantly. He nodded and left the girls bathroom.

Yuna's POV

I knew what was waiting for me inside the bathroom. I knew Lenne, and figured that she'd taken Shuyin with her to the bathroom, to have sex. It's her way. I was glad I came in when I did. A second later and Lenne would have been naked.

"Did Mr. Hiroshima, really want Shuyin in his class?" Lenne asked her suspiciously. I started laughing. "Of course not! There is no one at this school named Mr. Hiroshima. Hiroshima is a town, which were destroyed many years ago. I needed to talk to you alone." I laughed, and not long after so did Lenne.

After about five minutes of laughing, we both sunk down on the floor. "Lenne?" I asked, she looked at me, gesturing me to continue. "I think I'm falling in love." I stated. In the corner of my eye, I could see Lenne's eye shoot open. "WHAT?! To who?"

She crawled in front of me, grabbing my hands. I didn't say anything, but I looked at her grinning. "Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of ya!" She smiled clutching my shoulders, and shaking me. "Okay! I think I'm falling for Tidus Dynah! Your damn brother in law, to be!" I almost yelled at her, I smiled sweetly. She looked at me in shock, before speaking. "Yuna, you do know he is the biggest heart throb at this school?"

I giggled a little. Of course I knew that, it was obvious, every girl seemed like she wanted a piece of him. I sat there nodding like an idiot. Lenne looked at her with a worried look in her eyes. "Lenne, don't worry. Nothing bad will happen. I'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to tutor him in English, while he is going to tutor me in math. We'll see what happens, okay?" Her best friend was still looking after her.

"Yuna. Tidus is not the guy to wait for something or someone. He takes what he gets, if you doesn't give it to him, he breaks your glass heart. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Lenne stroked her cheek, and looked at her again. Maybe Lenne was right, she was going to be careful.

Tidus POV, A little earlier

Yuna raised her hand and asked if she could go to the toilet. "Miss. Sawyer can't it wait five minutes?" Mr. Jones looked at her over his glasses. "Mr. Jones, I need to change a tampon, so" She smiled at him, and he could tell Mr. Jones weren't feeling to well with that subject. He had to admit, it was a little awkward, and no girl ever said they needed to change a tampon, out loud in class. I laughed inwardly when she stood up, and walked to the door. Was she being serious or did she say that to get out of class?

After ten minutes she still wasn't back, and I started to worry. I was scared Seymour might have done her something. For about five minutes ago, Shuyin entered, and asked for a Mr. Hiroshima. Mr. Jones had looked at him, and told him that he was supposed to be in this class, and that he should take seat now.

A note fell on his desk, it read: 'Wassup? Shu' he turned to the left, seeing Shu, sitting there smirking. He wrote on the note and threw it back. 'Yuna left a little while ago, and haven't come back yet. I'm starting to get a little worried. Ti.' Shuyin shook his head and chuckled. The note came back. 'Yuna is in the bathroom with Lenne.' Oh, thank god. Whoa, hold up. He, Tidus Dynah, was just worried, because of some chick?

That doesn't make sense. Moments later Yuna walked through the door. "Miss. Sawyer, what took you so long?" Mr. Jones asked. She smiled at him. "Tampons are hard to get in right. If it doesn't sit right, it'll hurt when you walk, and sit down. But I got it right eventually."

The teacher got bright red, obviously embarrassed by his student's outburst. He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him. His eyes fell to her abdomen, and he smirked like an idiot. Yuna looked at him, and noticed were he was looking. When she walked past him, she smacked him on his head. "Ouch!" He muttered under his breath.

"Tidus, if you come to the café around six o'clock, we could head up to my apartment, and we could have a little study lesson. What do you say?" Yuna linked her arm with his as they walked down the hall. Was that an invitation for him to get in her pants or a real study date? Sometimes Yuna was really hard to read. "Of course. But should I bring condoms or do you got that area covered?"

Yuna stopped walking, looking at him like he had ten heads. Okay, I guess it's a real study date. "I was just kidding, Yuna." He smiled and laid his arm around her shoulders. She still looked at him oddly. He let go of her, by her locker and opened his own. "Hey Yuna, what do you got next period?" Nooj, one guy from the 'loser crew' asked her. She looked at her schedule. "I have science, and the last period I have music. What about you?"

She was actually having a decent conversation, with one of the goths? They never talked to anyone besides their group. No one in this school talked to people outside their own group. What's the point in doing that? That's just the rules of Zanarkand High, keep to your own kind, and to him Yuna was popular, and she couldn't mingle with people below her. "I've got physic now, but we got music together." He smiled at her, that boy never smiled.

She smiled and waved when he left. "You know him?" She turned and looked at him. "Yeah, Lulu introduced me earlier." She smiled, and tried to peak on his schedule. He hid it, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"If you kiss me, I'll let you have a peak." She playfully smacked him on the arm, pouting a little. She rolled her eyes. "What the hell!" She tiptoed to kiss him; she still didn't reach his lips. "Tidus, you got to bend down if you really want to kiss me!" She scowled. He bent down slowly and met her lips, it was a short chaste kiss, but he would never forget it. "I got art now. But I'll see you after school."

Yuna's POV

I kissed Tidus, I actually kissed him. She sat in science class, not really paying attention. All that was on her mind was the kiss she sheared with Tidus. It was a chaste kiss, but she loved it, and couldn't wait until later, when it was just him and her. All she wanted now was to keep her mind of her mom, just until Friday, that's when she had to make her decision. Either her mom being killed because she won't be with Seymour, or her mom alive, and her miserable.

She doesn't want to be with Seymour, but she doesn't want her mom to die either. It was a hard decision. When she thinks about it, it shouldn't be this hard. She loved her mom, and she wanted her back. Yuna sat in class, and she started to feel the walls coming closer. She felt like everything suddenly came crashing down on her. Now she realized how big this was. She couldn't be selfish here.

The teacher smacked the ruler on her desk. She jumped in her seat, looking terrified. "Miss. Sawyer? Would you be so kind to answer the question?" She looked down at her. "Uhm, I. Yes?" She looked up at the teacher, she didn't looked very pleased.

"Miss Sawyer. Your answer was correct in words, but you were obviously not paying attention, since you're new, I'll cut you some slack, for now. Any more zoning out like that and you'll get detention. You understand?" Mrs. Kunckle said with a sigh. She nodded. These teachers are scary as hell. "Okay, for the rest of class I'm going to let you speak freely with each other." She saw the boy Tidus had bullied earlier, sitting across the room, so she went to talk to him.

"Hi, remember me? Yuna? I never got to know your name. Do mind letting me know?" She smiled and took the chair from the desk in front of his, and sat down. People around the room stared at her, amazed, that someone talked to this boy. "Baralai" He mumbled, she smiled brightly at him, and picked up a conversation.

Lenne's POV

She was about to walk over to Yuna, for a little chat, but Yuna stood up and walked over to Baralai. Her best friend always had an eye for people, and feelings. Except her own.

She didn't hear anything of the conversation, but since Yuna smiled and laughed a lot, I guess it went okay. Even the teacher looked surprised that someone spoke to the boy. But Yuna was special, she was friends with everyone that she found nice, she was a little naïve.

After about ten minutes the bell rang, and she walked over to Yuna. "What do you got next, I've got physics" they linked arms, walking down the hall. "Music, that Baralai guy, seems really nice. I think I'm going to like this town!" She exclaimed happily.

Yuna's POV

Especially when my mom comes home, she thought silently. She looked to the floor when she walked, not noticing where she was going. Someone bumped hard into her, or she bumped into that person. "Whoops! I'm sorry!" She said, looking kinda embarrassed. "Hey kiddo, it's okay. You're too little to be able to hurt me" the guy she walked into chuckled. He was tall, tanned and had firing red hair, just like Wakka.

When she thought about, this was the boy, Wakka had talked to earlier. "I'm Chappu." He smiled, reaching out his hand. This guy was cute, and hot and oh. Great! It's seems she was falling for this guy. "I'm Yuna" I said, extending my arm. "Nice name! So I'll probably see you later, ya?" He said, backing away, smiling. She nodded, most defiantly. "Yuna, I'll come to the café later, I got some stuff to discuss with you. And now I've gotta go, and have class. Physics sucks."

Lenne waved, and rounded a corner. And there I stood all alone. Well there was other in the hallway, but she didn't know them. "You ready for some music?" Nooj came up behind her, scaring her half to death. She nodded and taking a deep breath.

**Later at the Café**

She kept thinking about the proposition Lenne had come with, her becoming student council president. She had thought about it, when she lived in Home. She was going to run for it this year, but since she'd moved, it didn't seem like something to do, especially when you're new at the school.

But when Lenne asked her if she could do it, everything seemed realistic again. Maybe I can do this? She was after all, awsome in politics. She'd told Lenne she'd think about it. Her mom always taught her to follow her dreams, to accomplish what she wanted. And she knew her dad had been student council president, so it had always been a dream to do something he had done.

Maybe it was away of getting closer to an unknown father. She never spoke her mind about this though, but maybe, just maybe, that one day she would find him, and maybe she could have a father-daughter relationship with him. She was all in her thoughts and was doing things mechanically.

She didn't even notice Tidus walking in the door, and sitting by a table near her. Someone coughed behind her, and she got snapped out of her thoughts. "Hi there dreamy! Can I get a coffee to go, I'm going to tutor this awesome girl, and I will need some coffee to keep up with her way of talking." He smirked his trademark smirk, and took out some money. She gestured him to follow her, behind the counter.

She made his coffee and handed it over. "Here, if you can just go upstairs, I'll come up in ten minutes." She gave him her keys, hoping he wouldn't make too much of a mess. Smiling she finished her work before her substitute showed up.

Tidus' POV

He unlocked Yuna's door, and walked in. He looked around the apartment. This apartment was different from Auron's which again was different from Gippal's, it seemed like all the apartments were different. It was only three floors in the building; the one with the Café, and this, and then one above this one. The apartments first floor, was kinda small, but perfect party size. He liked it.

He looked at some pictures, at the table, and saw a picture of a baby and a really young woman. The woman looked like Yuna, except she was blonde, and had two swirling green eyes. He tripped in a box on the floor, and saw a yearbook.

He picked it up hesitantly. As looked through the pictures, it accord to him, that this was Yuna's freshman book. He saw Yuna's class picture. And there in the middle, a little girl was smiling at him, next to her was a little bigger girl, and she was smiling too.

He recognized the bigger girl as Lenne, and figured the smallest one was Yuna. She had been so adorable, and incredibly sweet. He found him self smiling at the picture. She had most defiantly changed, grown up. She was completely flat in this picture; she looked so much younger than everyone else. Luckily she'd grown a little in that area.

"What ya lookin' at?" Yuna jumped at his back, linking her feet around his hips, and her hands around his neck. He liked this feeling of her breasts pressing to his back. She went down from his back, and looked at the picture he was looking at. "Oh my!" She giggled into his shoulder. He put his arm around her; stroking her back. "You were really cute!" He reassured her. "Yeah, real cute. I looked like hell that day!" She playfully hit his arm.

Yuna's POV, A few hours later.

They'd been tutoring each other for tow hours, and she was barely getting the hold on algebra. "I'm hungry, got anything to eat?" Tidus leaned back at the floor, and smirked at her. She nodded, and went to the kitchen.

"You like mac'n cheese, right?" She heard some padding on the floor, and into the kitchen came I slightly confused Tidus. "Mac'n cheese? Lady, everyone likes that! It's like THE most perfect dish!" He grabbed her shoulders, coming real close to her face. She felt a little uncomfortable, making a weak smile at him. "Personal space would be nice." She smiled bigger at him; he looked like he was in a dream state or something.

He was cute when he shook his head that way. They stood in silence for a while, and it was not a nice silence, it was the most awkward silence in the history, ever. She turned and started cooking the mac'n cheese.

An hour later

"Yuna, ya know, you're an amazing cook. Seriously, I really like your cooking. And I'm a picky guy." Tidus talked in between mouthfuls, looking at her with admiration. "Thanks." She said shyly, looking at her hands. "Man! It's real late. I better get home, it is a school night, after all" He stood up, and walked into the kitchen. She knew it was late, she'd known for a while, but she didn't want him to go.

She liked having him around. "Uhm, Tidus? You don't have to go; I have a pullout couch you can sleep on. It's no big deal, really." She looked around nervously; she didn't want to be alone tonight. She overheard some stories about Seymour, and after he's threatened her earlier, she felt like someone was constantly watching her every move.

"What? You want me to stay the night?" He smirked "SCORE!" He called out running over to her, pushing her on the couch, pressing her close to him. "Tidus, you'll be sleeping on the pullout couch, alone, while I'll be sleeping in my bed; alone!"

she laughed, at his face. It looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What? No benefits? Nada? Hmm, I'll hopefully live through it." She shook her head, and he stood up, looking around. He walked to the yearbook again, but this time he picked up the one from last year. 'Please, don't look, please don't look, oh man he's looking.' She thought. He went through the pictures with a small smile gracing his lips, boy she wanted to kiss him again. 'Wait, earlier I thought Tidus was the hottest, and then it was Chappu and now its Tidus again? Ah, this is confusing.'

What the heck, she could have some fun tonight and everyday until Friday, when she had to choose to be with Seymour, so her mom could live. Hope no one would be too sad about her choice. Or upset for that matter.

"You look sort of sad on this picture, why's that?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the picture Tidus were showing her. She looked at him, either she had to lie, or tell the truth. Cause earlier she hadn't been completely honest.

"I was just… It's… I…" she stuttered. He looked at her quizzically. "You can tell me, I'll listen." He reassured her. She stood there, breathing slowly in and out. "It was the day after Jason forced me to have anal sex, he beat me and then just…" She folded her arms over her chest. Tears stung her eyes again, and she did not want to talk more about it. But Tidus wanted her otherwise. He gestured her to go on. She looked at him for a while, and talked again. This time she told the whole truth.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's the chapter! I had some fun writing it, that tampon scene is actually something i did to get out of class. So, please review! I really would appriciate that! Thanks. see ya next time... Hopefully soon:P


	5. I Love Her

Heey! Sorry for the delay! Been really busy.. Y'know, school, work, realtionship, etc.. Well this is the fifth chapter, and please tell me what ya think. I'd love some reviews, cause i'm running out of ideas here. Seriously, if i don't get some help, i don't know how to continue the story. So if you have some ideas for the story, let me know. Well now i'm just blabbering about some stuff i guess you couldn't care less about. So Read and review. Here's the story. Later!

* * *

Yuna's POV

She'd been with Seymour for three weeks now, and he wouldn't let her see her friends or anything. He forced her to stay away from her friends, and just be at his side. And he always threatened to kill her mom if she disobeyed. She sat in the cafeteria, moping next to Seymour. She looked up seeing Tidus meeting her gaze. His eyes told her that he knew something she didn't, and he wanted to tell her now. She looked at Seymour; he hadn't noticed her contact with Tidus. "Uhm, Seymour? I just need to go to the ladies room; I'll be back in a few. Is that okay?" She gently put her hand on his shoulder. He nodded, smiling his creepy smile. She tried smiling, but it only became a grimace.

She walked down the hall, not knowing where to go. She felt some strong hands grab her and drag her into the broom closet. "What the f…" Someone covered her mouth. 'Okay this is just creepy.' I tried looking around, but I couldn't see anything. 'Creepier…' She wasn't scared like she thought she would have been if something like this happened.

The light got turned on, and in front of her were Lenne, Shuyin, Wakka, Auron, Gippal, Rikku and Tidus. She looked at them with a puzzled look plastered on her face. "Yuna? What are you doing with Seymour? Don't lie to me, okay?" Lenne stepped forward, she knew about everything. Tidus had told her, I read it all over their faces. "Don't bother about it, Lenne. I got it covered." I snapped at her. Everyone looked shocked at my outburst. "Uhm, guys. Maybe you should leave; I wanna talk to Yuna alone, I think it's better if I tell her." Tidus stood forward, looking at the others. They looked at both of us, and then nodded.

For five minutes we just stood there. Not saying a word to the other. "Yuna. I told the others, I hope you don't mind." Tidus said, all of the sudden. She looked at him, she really didn't care, but what if something happened to her mom because of it.

"I don't know what I think, but what if something happened to my mom? Then what? Why do you think I agreed to be Seymour's 'girl'? Huh? I wasn't thinking of my self, I do not like him, I don't wanna be with him, but I do it for my momma, and if you know something to help, tell me!" She first just wanted to tell him to go to hell or something, but then she felt defeat hit her and she let her tears fall. She hadn't cried for two weeks, not once when Seymour hit her, or tried to take her. He'd never raped her though, or at least not yet. Tidus looked at her; he looked like he was dying of excitement.

"Yuna. The police have found your mom, and they are just waiting for the right moment to go and get her!" She looked up at him. She couldn't believe it, they were getting her mom. She didn't need to be with Seymour anymore. She would have her mom back, and she would be able to hang out with people she wanted to hang out with, and most importantly; her mom would be back to watch over her.

"They'll call…" He got interrupted by his phone ringing. "It's them." He exclaimed answering the phone. She didn't listen to the conversation; it was like she was numb or dead. She had an out-of-body experience, she felt herself looking down at her and Tidus, and it was like everything was happening past her eyes, like a movie at the cinema. She felt her hands go all sweaty, and she became light-headed. Tidus said something to her, but she couldn't make out the words. He dragged her out of the broom closet and down the hall.

Before she knew it she was at the hospital, standing by the reception. Suddenly everything went black.

Tidus' POV

He was standing in the reception talking to the lady behind the counter; Yuna was standing next to him. She was in a state of shock it seemed. He asked if the doctors could take a look at her, just to be on the safe side. He slowly turned around, only to see Yuna faint. He caught her before she hit the floor. Doctors came rushing, and he lifted her up on a barrel, he followed the barrel until they reached a place he couldn't follow.

After that he was walking around like a moron. He'd called Shu, and told him what happened. Shu had said he would tell everyone else. "Tidus! How is she?" Lenne came running up to him. She pulled him in for a hug. "Are you okay, Tidus?" Shuyin put his hand on his shoulder.

I nodded slowly. I had to start admitting it now, I had fallen for Yuna. I hadn't acted this way if I didn't care for her. For two weeks I had been pushing it at the back of my head, but now I couldn't do that anymore. I love Yuna, for crying out loud! I love her! I looked at everyone who'd gathered around me. My brother was there, his girlfriend, and my best friends. But they weren't the only people there. The people Yuna had gotten to know the first day of school.

The people I considered losers. They all were there for Yuna. Just to be there for her, like me. As we stood there, I realized that these people were Yuna's friends, and then they should be mine as well. I walked up to some of them and introduced myself.

Yuna's POV

"Let go of my arm! I do not want you to stick me with that thing!" I was screaming like a maniac, because the doctor was going to give me a shot. I never liker hospitals or doctors or… "Yuna, baby, it's just one little shot. I'm here to hold your hand if you want me too."

Tidus sat right next to her, smirking of her behavior. It had been two days since she fainted in the lobby. Her mom were still in a coma, and it didn't look like she was about to wake up any time soon. "Fine!" She stretched out her arm, and looked away, scoffing.

"There, miss. Sawyer, you're good to go." She turned her head around; she hadn't even felt the sting. "That's it?" I looked at the nurse, whom smiled and stroked my hair. I sat in the bed, mouth agape, looking into nothing. That was what I've been scared of all these years? Nothing? "Is she okay?" Lenne came into the room, gesturing towards me. Tidus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. He laughed at me, but I was too shocked to even notice.

Shuyin came into the room a little later, with some food in his arms. He looked at me, shook his head just to sit down next to Lenne. "What's up with her, wait she's not going to faint again, is she?" He turned to Tidus. Tidus looked like he was about to burst, he didn't breath, his face was beat red, and held his arms over his torso.

Shuyin started laughing too, and soon everyone was laughing but Yuna. She gave them some glares, and stood up. "Yuna, don't be mad, it's just hilarious the way you looked after the shot. I told you it wouldn't hurt." Tidus rose from his chair running up to her.

"Hey Yuna?" Lenne spoke, so I turned around to see her worried face. "Yeah, what?" Lenne just looked at me, like she really didn't want to say it, but that she just had to. "When did you get a tattoo? And right above your ass? You always said that you never wanted one, but now you do? What's up with that?"

I looked at her confused, me what? I have a tattoo? Since when? I looked at Lenne and she could tell that I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "You didn't know?" Lenne chuckled, and came over to check the tattoo out. "It's look kinda fresh, maybe two to three weeks old." She said closing the hospital gown completely, so I wouldn't feel so naked. "Two to three weeks?" She said, wait that means, the party she was on in Home right before she left.

Her going away party, of course. The girls had offered her to pierce herself, well, down there, but she hadn't done that, instead she went for a tattoo. It showed the Chinese word for friendship. The three of them was looking at me while I was thinking. Tidus was the one looking most curios; of course he tried to sneak a peek.

"Well… My going away party got a little out-of-hand, and, well, it was a tattoo or a piercing, well… heh… down there. So I chose the tattoo." I looked at Lenne to see her reaction, but all I was saw Tidus shocked face, he'd put his face real close to mine, and kept looking at me like he didn't believe his own ears. "What?!" Lenne screamed up. She looked like a mad and concerned mother; just figuring out her daughter had sex or something.

"What more did you do, huh?" She pushed Tidus away, to yell at me. "Nothing else, I swear!" I just smiled at her outburst. She looked at me like that a second more, before she laughed, hugging me and just shaking her head, leaving me alone with Shuyin and Tidus. I looked at them both, hoping Shuyin left; I needed to talk to Tidus, alone. "So, Uhm, I'm oughta here! See ya later bro, get better Yuna, and no more nights out of hand okay?"

He padded me on the back, leaving. We stood in an awkward silence for a little while before Tidus speaking up. "So, what kinda tattoo, do ya have?" He jumped onto the bed, leaning down. I looked at him, before sighing and joining him on the bed. "It's the Chinese word for friendship. I totally forgot I had it." He laughed at her, loosening her gown at the back, to take a look. "Awesome! I'm glad you took a tattoo, instead of a piercing down there." He gently caressed her back, tracing his fingers across the tattoo. "Yeah, me too."

This time it wasn't an awkward silence that followed it was more a comfortable silence. I leaned back to rest myself on his upper body. He gently placed an arm around me, and started stroking my arms instead. "This is nice." I stated. "mhm." Was all I got from Tidus, he kept looking above her head.

Tidus' POV

I've never felt happier, when Yuna leaned on me, it made me feel amazing, and all I wanted to do with her, was protect her, love her and just be there for her. Man, he'd known this girl for, what, two, wait three weeks and already I was head over heels in love with her.

I just had to start admitting that. No more lies about it, maybe I should tell her. Nah that would only make things awkward. "HEY, Guys! Come out here!" Shuyin interrupted the beautiful moment he had with Yuna, it better be good. "She said her stomach was aching, and all of the sudden she just faints. I don't know what happened!"

Shuyin told him, and some of the doctors. I could tell he was worried sick, he loved this girl. I remember when he told me he had fallen for her. I had laughed at him, telling him that he'd fallen for one of the biggest sluts in the universe. Well, she had been a slut, but not that much of a slut after all. She'd been a great friend for me, and Shuyin, and, well, everyone. I looked at Yuna, who where holding Shuyin's hand, waiting for the doctor to come back with good or bad news.

I felt the jealousy rise up in me, but I shook it of. I knew both Yuna and Shuyin were concerned about Lenne, finding comfort in each other. I slowly walked over hitting Shuyin gently on the back, and putting an arm around Yuna's shoulder.

For a good ten minutes they waited, they had walked into Carrie's room. Yuna was sitting next to her; she looked so much like her mother, but also of someone unknown. Her long brown hair was put up in a lazy ponytail, and she weren't wearing the hospital gown anymore. She' changed into a pair of grey sweatpants; it stood Zanarkand across the ass. I was sitting on the available bed next to Carrie, so was Shu. "Mr. Dynah?"

A nurse came into the room, both Shuyin and I reacted. "Shuyin?" She asked again, of course she'd meant his brother, it was his girlfriend that where sick. Yuna looked up from her mom, to look at the nurse. "Your girlfriend just suffered a spontaneous abortion. She was three weeks pregnant, she's awake now, if you want to see her, you may go now."

The nurse met all of their eyes, comforting us. Luckily it hadn't been anything more serious. "Shu? Are you okay?" Yuna stood up, gently taking Shuyin out of his shock. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe it. We were always really careful. I just…" he trailed of, following the nurse, to check on Lenne. He didn't look that okay, when he left, maybe he should lie down. He'd never thought his brother had the balls to get some girls pregnant.

I started laughing out loud, only to get an icy glare from Yuna. "Tidus, this is not the time to be laughing." She hissed at me. "Sorry." Was all I could muster. 'Geez is it possible to be more PMS.' Yuna walked over to him, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her too, and pulled her closer to me. Her hair smelt like lilacs, and everything was just perfect when I held her in my arms. Nothing could ruin it.

"YO, BRUDDA!" Of course there had to be something. Wakka had just walked into the room, along with Rikku, Gippal and Auron. "Oh, are we interrupting something, ya?" Wakka looked at the two of them, all Yuna did was smile and shook her head. I sent him a glare and crossed my arms on my chest. No one said anything, not Yuna or me. She had sat down on her mom's bed again, picking up her hand.

The tough, feisty girl he'd met the first day she came here was all gone. Now it was just a teenage girl, really needing her mom sitting there. Everyone noticed, and no one knew what to do. "Yunie, sweetie, come on, let's go get some hot chocolate." Rikku, took Yuna's arm, and led her out of the room. So there I was, in Mrs. Sawyer's room, and didn't really know what to do. I looked down at Yuna's mom, and I could tell where Yuna got her looks from.

They had the same head shape, same chin, same eyes, forehead, almost everything, but their noses. Yuna's were really cute, and fitted perfectly to her face. Mrs. Sawyer's were more Al-Behdish, a little more tip nose, and a little longer. Her hair was also blond, Yuna's were brown. The color of her eyes was probably swirling green, like Rikku's and Gippal's, they were all Al-Behd, so it made sense.

Yuna's POV

Rikku had brought her some hot chocolate from the café, and all she could do with it was staring at it. She'd never felt more depressed than now. Earlier I had managed to do something to cheer up, but not now. Her mom might as well be dead; by the way she was acting. "Yunie, cheer up! You'll be living with Lenne until your mom comes home. That means, a lot of girl nights! Oh my gosh! You should join the cheerleader squad, and then we can always hang out! Looking at boys, cheering the basketball team, come on, it'll be fun!" Rikku giggled across the table. I can't do that, I mean I'd told them I'd run for council president, and I really didn't want to be a cheerleader again.

_Flashback:_

_Yuna sat at the theater, behind a table. She was head-cheerleader, and the most popular girl in school. Lenne was her sidekick, it was the two of them, sitting there judging the girls wanting to join the squad. Really none of them had what it takes, they had been sitting there for what seemed like hours, before the entire basketball team came in. Of course Lenne had slept with almost every one of them, it was there she met Jason. It was her first year of high school; she was already chosen head-cheerleader, only for her personality. She smiled at them, they were all so hot. Just the way they walked, and looked at them, she melted when she met Jason's brown eyes. Nothing could compare to them. She shyly looked down; she was a really shy girl, especially when it came to boys. They made her a little nervous. "Hi, I'm Jason"_

_End flashback_

"Yuna, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Rikku snapped her out of her memories, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Sorry, I was thinking."

I sat there with Rikku a little longer, before she had to go home, it was dinner time now. I sighed heading back to my moms room, she wouldn't wake up yet, most likely.

Everyone had left now, she was the only one left of her friends at the hospital. She was forced to stay another night; the doctors wouldn't let her go yet. I had cried all of my tears; my tear canals were dryer than the Bikanel dessert. My feelings were so mixed, I thought I had some feelings for Tidus, but at the same time I saw other guys I could picture myself dating. And on top of my boy problems, where was I supposed to sleep when I get home?

I didn't wanna live alone anymore. Rikku had told me I could stay at Lenne's, but I doubted her parents would let me. Or maybe they would let me, if I was lucky. How many days did she have to stay at Lenne's? Would it be months? Until she goes to college, if she can afford that? I don't know anymore. Before my life was completely fine, and then we decide to move to Zanarkand and everything becomes fucked up.

Two days later I was at the apartment packing a bag, today I was moving in with Lenne. Her parents didn't know yet though. "Yuna? I just talked to my parents, and they aren't thrilled you're staying with me, apparently they think you are a bad influence on me." I looked up from my bag, to look at Lenne with an amused look. "Have your parents even met you?!" Lenne shrugged.

"Briefly, but I convinced them to let you stay! We are going to be roomies again!" Lenne jumped over to me, dragging me to the floor. "Oh, and since you're staying with me, we'll be able to plan how to beat Brenda in the election! No one will understand what's coming to them!" Lenne seemed so cheerful, even though I knew she wasn't this happy. Something was bugging her, and I was going to figure out what. "Lenne, what's bugging ya?" I caught Lenne in hiding her pain, like so many times before.

"Yuna, I don't know. It's just after the spontaneous abortion, Shuyin have been so distant from me. He doesn't touch me like he used to, and he barely kisses me, I'm just not sure how that incident infected him. I think we'll end up breaking up real soon." Oh, it was not just me who had boy problems, thank God. "Lenne, many guys probably react that way! It's normal! I mean he was really close becoming a daddy. That have to scare the living shit out of him, I suggest you just give him some time." I gently placed my arm on hers, and continued looking after some clothes.

Tidus' POV

"I'm telling you man! I think we'll break up anytime soon. I can't stand being with her anymore, every time I look at her, I just see babies, and diapers and whatever. Maybe it's for the best if we break up. At least for now." Shuyin was pacing around my room, arguing with himself. All I could do was nod and come with an occasional comment. My brother had always been a wimp when it came to breaking up with girls.

In junior high, he made me break up with one of his girlfriends. Freshman year, he dumped his girlfriend in a text message, and sophomore year, he slept around until he met Lenne. If he was going to make me break up with her too, I was going to kick his ass. "Seriously, if that's what you want, go for it. But do it face to face! No text messages or using me as a messenger!" He threw a pillow at his brother, dodging when it came back. He chuckled slightly. "Bro, this ain't funny!" Shu looked at him, scoffed and fell onto the bed, next to his twin brother.

"Well, you've gotta admit, Lenne is going to kick your ass. And if she doesn't, Yuna and Rikku will, well mostly Yuna but I think Rikku'll help. And trust me when I say this, you won't be happy afterwards, you'll be devastated for two weeks, then you'll go out party and find some random girls to fuck, and be back to Lenne in no time. I would actually bet on that!" I had to lecture him about the truth, Shuyin loved Lenne to death and he knew it, but right now he needed time to think, and have some fun, before settling down with Lenne again. Obviously Shu saw this too.

"I called the guys over, if that's okay with you." I looked nonchalantly out the window. I noticed Shu nodding slowly, and standing up from the bed. Maybe it is for the best that Shuyin and Lenne broke up, or at least for now.

Yuna's POV

It had been three days, and still Lenne wouldn't come out of her bedroom. I had to just give up. Hopefully she'd cool down and come out soon.

"Still no luck?" Rikku sat in the kitchen eating something looking like noodles. I shook my head, sitting down next to her. We'd been trying to get her out for three days, and they still hadn't gotten her out. Not would she open the door. And she only ate junk-food. I heard some footsteps in the stair, and looked up from the coffee I had made my self. I almost dropped my mug, and Rikku nearly choked by the sight in front of us. Lenne was wearing a giant size t-shirt and some hideous sweatpants. Her hair hadn't been brushed for days, and her eyes were so red and puffy, from all the crying.

"Lenne, are you alright?" I asked, she literally looked like the walking dead. Although she wanted to break up with Shuyin too, it shocked her so much she locked herself in her room.

"I'm fine." She just stood there. It looked like she was going to cry her heart out again.

Maybe now was not the time to tell, that I had a date with Tidus. But I have to cheer her up, in one way or another.

"L, let's go do some serious shopping, kay?" I wanted to get her out of the house. Since she'd been crying for three days, she needed to get over him! Starting right now and my birthday was getting dangerously close. Today was October 1st, and October 15th was my birthday.

About a day ago my mom had woken up from the coma she was in, so she would be home before my birthday. That was nice, and I needed to talk to her mom. I always told her everything, and my momma always told me everything. "Okay, I want some new clothes! I decided to get over Shuyin; there are plenty of other men out there! I don't need him!" Lenne dropped the spoon she was holding and threw away the ice cream box. She ran up to her room to get ready. She was gone for a good 15 minutes before coming back down. Looking as fabulous as nothing bad ever happened, she wore a short black skirt with a belt hanging loosely over her hips, she used the purple halter neck I bought her a few years back, it still looked gorgeous on her.

I was walking with Nadia, one of the cheerleaders, a good friend of Lenne too. Lenne and Rikku decided to ditch me with the cheerleaders and head of, to buy something I couldn't know about. We walked into the CD store; over the speaker system they were playing Katy Perry's song.

_You change your mind,_

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS  
like a bitch  
I would know  
and you over think  
Always speak  
cryptically  
I should know  
that you're no good for me__!_

We walked longer into the store; all the cheerleaders started making a little dance show. I noticed two tall blondes, an even bigger red haired guy and a little bit shorter blonde.

I knew who they were before they turned. Tidus, Shuyin, Wakka and Gippal.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Maybe they wouldn't see us, if we were lucky. Or maybe not, Wakka spotted us, and nudged Tidus in the side.

Tidus' POV

Wakka nudged me hard in the ribcage; I turned sharply to see what the hell he wanted. He was pointing towards another end of the store. There she was, the only person I'd been thinking of for three days, in a row. Because I had her on my mind, I'd been screwing up my game and in school. She always seemed to be on my mind; usually I didn't have girls on my mind for this long.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_

_So in sync _

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that_

_You're not gonna change_

The moment our eyes locked, that moment sent chills down my spine. The way her eyes sparkled and her smile were perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

The song faded out then, not for the others but for me. All that I heard was my heartbeat and all I could see was her walking up towards me, smiling.

"Hi guys! What's up?" She hugged me and then all the other guys. When she put her hands around my brother's neck, I couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. However she placed her arms around my back, and leaned close to me.

"So boys, what brings you to the mall, on a day like this?" The way she looked at all of us, with mischief in her eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Y'know, I was asking the same question, but these knuckle heads wanted to go so bad! Don't know what's gotten into them." Wakka grabbed a hold of Gippal and gave him a huge noogie.

She started laughing; apparently she'd forgotten she was there with the cheerleaders. Or maybe she ditched them. If that's the case, she is now the coolest chick I know. We stood talking for a good twenty minutes, before Lenne walked into the store, smiling from ear to ear. She met my brother's eyes, and it felt like all time stopped. She shot him an icy glare, and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Suddenly all hell was loose.

* * *

What happens next? Stay Tuned for more! I'd still love a little help:P

Heey! What do ya guys think! Good, bad? Horrible?! Awesome? Whatever ya think, press the magic button and let me know! :D


End file.
